Transfiguration
General Information About This Topic Transfiguration is a very interesting branch of magic that I have found, concerning there is just so much information spread through the universe about it, ranging from simple psychology of self-help tomes to using the subtle, yet potent, power of color magic to changing your form on the astral plane and working from there. I plan in this page to cover as much as I can as I grow and learn as a witch and as a being of energy. Ways of Transfiguration I have found This method of transfiguration I have created is inspired by the in-the-moment strategy for protecting yourself that can be found in the book Teen Psychic: Exploring Your Intuitive Spiritual Powers by Julie Tallard Johnson Chapter 5: Psychic Protection: Self-Defense for Your Soul on page 146. The entry is as follows: Five Differences Another simple, in-the-moment strategy for protecting yourself in a negative encounter with someone is to focus on identifying five physical differences between you and the other person. Simply name these five Differences to yourself. "Jane has blue eyes and I have green. She is taller than I am. I sing in the choir and she does not." This helps you to be in your own space and to successfully differentiate yourself from the other person. You are less likely to take on her stuff, her negative energy, when you take control of your thoughts this way. I find it gives me something else to "listen" to instead of the criticism or the blaming that the other person may be engaging in. It also has to keep your energy neutral because you are not automatically reacting to the energy of what the other person is communicating to you. Now, I have taken this idea and advanced it a bit. First of all, yes protection is good and all, however, let's talk a look at the flip side of the coin. Say, for example, you or a loved one is in pain of some kind and even though you've looked through every book, article, and thing you can you just can't catch a break, my working theory is that if you take someone who is in the medical field and connect with them through the following process, then you will be able to access a level of knowledge that wasn't previously available to you. To explain this I will be involving pop culture magic and the being I will be "changing into" will be Luna Lovegood from the Harry Potter series, this is my example. Say I had a friend who had a broken toe and the doctors said there was nothing they could do, or even if my friend didn't want to go to the doctor, all I need to do would be connect with Luna Lovegood by listing off similarities between her and I and as I am creating this list, I would begin to feel my energy body and then the energy body of Luna Lovegood, and as I add to the list our two energy bodies would start to merge and become one in the same, *Now note here: the more similarities that are consciously noted the stronger and more flushed the transfiguration is* and if I were to reverse the transfiguration, all I would do would be create another list which is the differences between Luna Lovegood and myself, with the same number of differences as on the list of the similarities. Now going with the idea of casting a circle and completely engrossing in magic itself, I have included a list of people with 360 things about each of them for anyone to connect with. Luna Lovegood She has blonde hair She likes going barefoot She is a Ravenclaw She only has one living parent She was made fun of in school She is not afraid to be herself Her Patronus is a mare She can see thestrals She is friends with at least one Gryffindor She believes the current head of government, during her school years, was corrupt and mistreating animals She shares common interest with her father She shares common interest with her in-laws She has rode a train She has used unconventional methods to travel She has been to the local government office buildings She is very creative She is very open-minded She gains Jewish relatives Her relatives have worked for the government She is very skilled in charms work. She has spoken to a ghost She is an Aquarius Her sun sign is an Air sign Her sun sign is a masculine energy Her Chinese Zodiac Year Animal is a Rooster Her Chinese Zodiac Month Animal is a Tiger Her Chinese Zodiac Day Animals are Rat and Pig Minerva McGonagall She is a Gryffindor She is skilled in transfiguration Her patronus is a cat Her animagus is a cat She was on a sports team when she was in school. She is very protective of her students She is related to a minister She disapproves of divination She is a half-blood witch She has a tendency to be strict She has a lot of school spirit Her sun sign is Libra Her sun sign is Air Her sun sign has masculine energy Her Chinese Zodiac Year Animal is a Pig Her Chinese Zodiac Month Animal is a Dog Her Chinese Zodiac Day Animals are Rat and Pig Spells of Transfiguration Reasons to Use This Method of Transfiguration